


How Perfect Life Is

by HolleringHawk65



Series: Tumblr Fics 2016 [5]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Dogs, F/M, Fluffy, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon asked for "Fluffy Hades x Persephone" and I took the fluffy kinda literally.</p>
<p>Persephone has just returned to the Underworld. She and Hades both have surprises for the other!</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Perfect Life Is

Persephone was lounging in Hades' garden, waiting for her husband. She had just returned a week ago, but because of some emergency, they hadn't been able to spend much time together yet.

Which was totally fine.

(Not)

Because Hades was apparently preoccupied, she _should_ be attending to the court, but-

She hadn't felt like it (and who could blame her?).

She was strolling around the gardens when two hands blocked her vision from behind.

"Guess who," Hades whispered, his voice light, breath soft against her skin.

She ran her own hands along his arms, just to make sure that it was him. He squeezed her softly as his hands moved from eyes to her shoulders.

She turned around and kissed him for the first time in over six months. She tugged him down as he brought her even closer-

He pulled away suddenly, a gasp coming out. "You're pregnant."

She looked down. She was seven months along, give or take a few weeks, but her stomach was pitifully small in comparison to humans when they were in their seventh month and-

Hades slowly moved back a few of the sheer fabric layers, his warm hands soothing her instantly. He looked up at her and then down at their stomach, smiling the whole time. "They are mine, right? I mean, I'd love them either way, I just-"

She ran a hand through his dark hair. "Of course you're the father, love. Who else would it be? Apollo?"

He stood up, her dress sliding back into place by itself. "I-I don't know. Honestly, I expected you to get married to another as soon as you returned to the surface world that first time, so you wouldn't have to think of me."

"Well, that would've made your nights very lonely, wouldn't it?" They used magic to talk to each other every night; he'd sing her to sleep most nights, crooning her and, unknowingly, the baby to peace.

Well, he would've been heartbroken too, but he wasn't going to mention that when everything was going right so far. He kissed her again, softer this time, before lifting her up into his arms. She laughed before looping her own arms around his neck, leaning in to nuzzle at it.

They walked in silence, just enjoying the company of the other and the feel of their skin together again. They were heading towards the orchards when he finally spoke. "I'm not sure about how receptive to this idea you'll be, now, but it's worth a shot, I think."

They walked a little ways in, the way lighted by floating balls of different colored flames. She loved the orchard so much, but the one soul who worked on Hades' estate -- Gardener -- warned her that ancient creatures lurked in it, so she was wary of going without Hades. It didn't soothe her fears when she heard growling, and even though she could see everything around them, she tightened her hold on him.

They went just a little bit farther before he set her down, forcing her to let him go. "Watch," he said, before letting out a whistle. There was the sound of something bounding through the trees and suddenly, _puppies_ appeared.

"Oh my! Hades, where did you...?"

"They flocked to Cerberus over the summer, so I brought them to the orchard. He still pays them visits, on his breaks and such."

"They're so adorable! Are they going to be staying here?"

"As long as they behave. I've been talking with some of the architects about building one animal sanctuary on every level, but I think these guys would stay here."

One puppy was getting smushed by the others trying to get Persephone's attention, so she reached over and picked him up before settling down on the ground. Unlike the others, his spots were grey, almost silver, and his eyes was one of the prettiest blues she'd ever seen. He happily gave her kisses, wagging his tail as he did.

She hugged him close to her before setting him down to play with his siblings.

"They're so perfect," she whispered.

Hades sat behind her and pulled her into his arms. "Just like you."


End file.
